The Embarassing Truth or That Damned Dare
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: A barbecue: You'd think it'd be sweet and innocent, but no, life just loves throwing curve balls. Loz & OC


The Embarassing Truth or That Damned Dare

Warning: I do not own the Sailor Moon manga/anime, nor do I own the Final Fantasy 7 series, genre, characters, character concepts, ideas, yada yada yada. You get the idea people...so yeah. Please read and enjoy

Hoshiko's POV

There's no way, no way I could possibly go to this cookout. I mean, I don't even like barbecued hotdogs in the least bit. I mean, come on. Who eats cooked hotdogs, literally covered in barbeque sauce while they are being cooked? ICK! But I at least do wanna hang out with my friend Tsuki and her new boyfriend. I sure am glad to see her with someone that she does care for a lot. He seems more calmer now from what Tsuki originally described him to me, and is a little more light-hearted now. I guess she must have had an effect on him. As I travelled and talked with Tsuki, she tells me that her boyfriend's brothers are gonna be attending as well as their mother. Seems like a family cookout. I hope that I'm not gonna impose or anything. I just figured hang out with Tsuki, talk with her, catch up on some stuff that I had missed out, the usual. But no...that's not how things go around here, now do they?

Loz's POV

Mmm, the smell, the juicyness that is the barbecued hotdog. Delicious, tasty, is somewhat filling if you have already stuffed your face with a hamburger, and gulp down continuous cups of soda. So anyway, I am riding along with my smart-aleck brother Yazoo. Sometimes, I don't know what we'd do without Kadaj at times. We've had our fights, don't get me wrong, but he's been the glue the whole time. It was thanks to him for bringing our mother back, and now, we get the joys and happiness that is to come with having a mother that we've never got to experience.

As I get there with Yazoo, I can smell the grill nearby and the food cooking. Oh boy, come to papa! I can smell burgers, no! Grilled Corn! NO! EVEN BETTER! I SEE HOT DOGS! OH THANK GOD! I pretty much drool like a little baby at seeing the selections of food that was laid out over the metal racks of Kadaj's grill. Mmm...I can't wait, in fact...hmmm...I wonder if I can snag myself a french fry or two...

Hoshiko's POV

I finally arrive at the cookout with Tsuki. It seems that there are quite the crowd here, what with Tsuki and Kadaj here now. Oh, and I also see Loz and Yazoo just now arriving, but that's not what's important. Right now...I'm starving. I swear...I gotta stop skipping breakfast so much. So, I get some things for myself to eat. It's nice being here. It makes me wonder what it might be for me to get a boyfriend of my own. Oh good lords, I really don't wanna think about that just yet, do I? I mean...it'd be nice...oh what am I saying? I think I'll just stuff my face with some food instead.

Finally, after getting our fill from the food, I began to relax underneath the shade of a nearby tree. Ah, summer. It's a shame that it's all gonna leave, and bring in the cold harsh fall that is to come. Longer days, school, and changing of the leaves...wait. I heard something, and I think it sounds like someone's up to something...

Loz's POV

Wow...who knew Kadaj had changed so much since he teamed up alone with that Tsuki girl. Huh...looks like he is changed. At least that's good, and now, we don't have to put up with a pushy jerkaholic all the time. I sat down with Yazoo, whom I decided to strike up a conversation with.

"Well well well Loz, looks like another cookout where you've gotten yourself more fat."

"I am so not fat. I am brawn..."

Even I knew that. I mean, come on, have you noticed how hard it is to put on a shirt like mine? I'm pretty much ripped in every retrospect, and I look like that one guy from the Terminator movies. I swear, those Terminator jokes of Yazoos' are getting very annoying now.

"Hey, 'Mistah Lohz', wanna take a bet?"

Oh yeah. My specialty, and the one thing I definitely accel at from Yazoo and Kadaj: That being, the gullible one for dares. I can out do, out class, and out beat the both of them on dares. What's Yazoo gonna have me do? Stand on my head for ten seconds? Oh I know, dump water on Kadaj. Even though I got scalded like a dog for it, I was pretty satisfied in knowing that dares to me are cakewalk.

"Alright Yazoo, lay it on me. What'cha got? Cause there's nothing you can possibly think of that I won't give a try..."

"I know, and I've been thinking about this just within the next few minutes. I dare ya to go over there and talk to that one girl. What's her name now? Oh yea! Hoshiko! Go over there and talk to her, and ask her out on a date! I know you've had a crush on her since the last time. I'll make it interesting. I'll pay you if you can even say just a sentence to her..."

Damn it. He's rolling side to side, laughing it up, knowing that's one of my few weaknesses. To think that I might get away with something easy, but oh no, Yazoo just has to pick the right moment and the right time for these freaking dares. I mean, I don't have a crush on Hoshiko. Don't get me wrong, I do kinda like her...and her hair, and of course those eyes. Those are some pretty eyes, I'll have to admit. Not to mention that she just looks so darn cute...gaw damn it! Okay, so a crush, a huge one! Damn that Yazoo. Well...let's just see if I can even muster up the confidence to just go over there. This isn't about money now...it's about me. Oh gods...now that I'm walking, I'm starting to smell a bit of her perfume, and it's really really nice too. Erm...only thing I can really say is 'dead man walking, coming through...'

Hoshiko's POV

Okay, there's got to be a reason as to why the bigger one is coming over here. What was his name now? Hoss? Ross? Oh, no, it's Loz, that's it. Well, Loss it's gonna be. If he thinks he can just come over here and think he can put the moves on me, he's in for a treat. But wait...he's red-faced. Hmm, I do believe he's either up to something. Either A: Being dared or B: Getting ready to do something incredibly stupid. Let's find out...

"Um uh...H-H-Hi uh...Hoshiko..."

Wow, this guy is a nervous train wreck. Oh I get it now...he's being dared, and the poor guy has to talk to me. There's an interesting twist...maybe I can screw with either him or his friend. Maybe both...heh, I might have a fun little time doing this.

"Sure...why not?"

He's happy at least. Heh, okay, I'll just mess with his friend. I just don't have the heart to mess with this big lug...

Loz's POV

Holy cow! I'm sitting here with Hoshiko! And talking to her as well! Man...I'm so nervous...I don't know what all to say to her, but apparently I'm talking to her right now. She's a really close friend of Tsuki's, and is a Senshi. Hmm, that must be a special chef of some sorts. Heck if I know...but aw well. She seems pretty chill. I never knew that someone like her would be so...nice. Huh, well, maybe I might just hang out with her more. Heh...I would ask her out on a date...oops...

"What did you say?"

Apparently while I thought of it, I also did it. In other words, I ended up asking her out without fully realizing it. Big womp womp on my part...

"I um...I'm sorry. I just, well, I mean...grr..."

Hoshiko's POV

I can't believe it. I mean, a boy asking me out. Well, this is a new twist. I mean...he's not that all bad looking. I mean...he certainly is a bit strapping, and definitely tall. Did I mention really strong looking? Oh lords...I can't believe I'm acting like a school girl around this guy. Don't panic Hoshiko, all you have to do is remain calm. So...maybe it won't be bad if I say yes. I'm sure this will all pass as soon as we have a date. Oh man...well here goes...

"Sure. We can do that. This friday alright?"

He nodded like a great big dope. Oy...I'm gonna wonder what in the world is gonna happen on this date with Loz. I just hope Tsuki doesn't find out about this, or otherwise, I'll never hear the end of her teasing. Sides...he's not so bad of a guy...or that all bad looking either. Aw damn it...now I gotta face the embarassing truth: I have a crush on him now. Gods help me...

Cloud's POV

Yet another barbecue that I gotta stake out once again. I've heard it through the grapevine that the leader of the trio has turned over a new leaf. Well, it seems that he has. Huh, well well well, maybe this is a good thing. Hmm, and it seems that we've got two lovebirds under a tree down there. Well, since I broke up with Aerith, I feel a little jealous about this, but no matter. I'm sure I'll get over. Mmm...barbecue. I can smell it from a few yards away. Hmm...I wonder if I can snatch myself a few fries...in fact, I may just have to...and a barbecued-covered hotdog. I wonder what they taste like? Oh well...food is food to me...heh heh heh

Thanks for reading everyone. This was a fanfic for a friend of mine, and yes, it is a Final Fantasy 7 fanfic. Please read again if you thought it was pretty funny, comment on some new ideas or what you thought of it, yada yada. You know the drill all. This is Captain Charisma, none other than Muerte Xanders, signing out, because that's how I roll!


End file.
